


The Heart of a Madman

by SophieRambler



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, BatmanxJoker - Freeform, Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRambler/pseuds/SophieRambler
Summary: The Joker has been in maxim security for over seven years, watching Batman from a small tv screen during break time. Batman had been gone for so long, then one day he shows up, just like that to take down another bad guy. Bane. It made Joker's skin crawl. He had to get out of here. He had to cause more havoc. He would have withdrawals and chaos induced dreams which would wake him in a cold sweat and he would burst with laughter. His dreams always around the same person. Batman. He needed the chase. He needed the fight. He needed to feel his hands around his throat, running down to caress that beautiful form, taking in each curve and lump of muscle. He had to get out of here. He thinks he has a plan. Harleen Quinzel. She was easy to unfold. Her backstory obvious to him, which meant he knew what made her tick, and what would make her melt. She would be easy to manipulate. And she was the key to escaping. (Batjokes!)





	1. The Escape

Joker lay still on his bed, hands flat beneath his chest, eyes blank from emotion as he stared at the ceiling. He was snapped from his thoughts as the door to his cell block opened and several footsteps drew near. The security guard stopped at his cell and opened the door. "Hey freak. It's time for your meeting with Harleen. Get your ugly ass up." 

Joker turned his head and looked over to the two security guards, armed and ready for him to try anything. The one on the left, a tall man, 210 pounds of muscle that seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face looked at him through a bulging eye that Joker had given him just the morning before. 

"How nice to see you again Gerald. Looking better than ever I see."

"Fuck you! Now get your ass up before I beat you to a pulp again."

He wasn't lying. Joker may have gotten a few shots in, but with him being so outnumbered, he found himself on the ground instantly, being punched and kicked as he laughed hysterically. His body ached, his head burning, but he stood, with great struggle, and he followed the two guards out of the cell block. When they arrived at Harleen Quinzels office, the security guards knock to make her aware of their presence. She answered sweetly, "Come in!" 

Gerald opened the door as the other guard pushed Joker inside. Harleen gasped, seeing the state the Joker was in and she glared at the two security guards.

"What is this?! What happened?!" she asked furious.

"Nothing." said Gerald. "He just fell down the flight of stairs the other day coming from your office. Isn't that right Joker?" he asked him, giving him a little playful shove with his elbow. Joker lost his balance for a moment and collected himself. "Well, of course. These are my friends." he said with a smile, his scars making it appear inhumanly long. Harleen gave a twitchy smile to the guards and gripped gently onto the Jokers arm.

"Well, I have it from here boys."

"As you wish." said the other guard with a shrug and they left the room. 

"Oh Joker, I am so sorry. I am going to report them after our meeting today." she said, turning her attention to his face. That beautiful face, swollen and discolored. 

"Oh, you are too good to me Harley." he purred which made a shock wave run through her core. They sat down across from each other and Joker leaned back in his chair, giving Harleen a smile. 

"So, what are we talking about today my sweet."

"We can talk about whatever you like." said Harleen starry eyed. 

Joker smiled internally. She was absolutely head over heals for him, just as he wanted. 

"I would like to talk about how I got my scars."

"What?!" asked Harleen amazed. "It's just, you never want to. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, I feel as though we have connected so well. I have never felt so close to someone before. I feel like you . . . understand me."

"Oh Mr. J. I feel the same way." she said, hands clasped to her chest, tears threatening her eyes. 

Joker smiled softly. "You really make me feel like I can be myself around you." His eyes brightened up, his smile becoming unnaturally wide. "I want to help you help me."

"Of course I will." she squealed. "You can start wherever you like." Harleen couldn't be happier. She was finally getting through to him. Steadily she had been making progress, and this was a big step in their relationship.

"Well, when I was sixteen, I had a girlfriend. She was the prettiest girl in town, however, what I did not know when I started dating her was that she was easily jealous and she did not like me talking to any other girl. Not - one- bit." Joker revelled in the wide eyed expression on Harleen's face as he continued. "Well, one night, I was walking home from work. I worked at this dime store thrift shop for extra cash. Anyway, I came home and found my family all slaughtered. My mom and dad. My two baby sister. It was so heart wrenching." 

Harleen stared at him, tears dropping from her eyes. "And there she was, standing in the middle of it. I fell to my knees in horror."

"But why would she do that?!" asked Harleen in disbelief. 

"She started screaming at me, saying I was looking at some other girl in school. She became paranoid that I was sleeping with her, so she rushed up to me, knife in hand, and she slit my right cheek. Then the left. Said she would make me ugly to where no other woman would ever look at me again. Luckily I was able to snap out of my horror and get the knife from her. She was taken to prison, tried as an adult, but she got what she wanted. No woman will ever think I am attractive. They would see my face and get disgusted."

"You are attractive!" shouted Harleen. "Mr. J. Really. You are the most handsome man I have ever met." 

She was buying into this stupid ass story like nothing. "Oh, you are just trying to be nice."

"No! I am not. I really really like you Mr. J. I think you are beautiful."

Joker slid his hands over the table and he clasped them over hers. "You really are the highlight of my life Harley. I would have gone insane years ago if it weren't for you. Well, more than I already am." 

"You are not insane Joker. Just misunderstood. I can completely understand why something like that would make you lose yourself." 

Joker sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his arm, biting his bottom lip. 

"Oh! It's alright Mr. J!" Harley threw her arms around him and Joker laid his head down on her shoulder, and gripped tightly onto the back of her blouse. "I am here for you. Please know that."

"I do my sweet sweet angel. I just wish I could have another chance. Go out and make something of myself. Prove I am not a monster. Start my own family. But they will never let me have that chance."

"Oh Mr. J. Please, if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Well, there is something you could do for me."

"What is it Darling? Anything."

Joker smiled and held down the laugh that poked at his chest. He leaned closer and locked eyes with her. It made her feel intimidated, which sent another shockwave through her core, and down to her women hood. It thrilled her when he looked at her this way. "Get me out of here."

"Oh, I don't know." she said nervously. 

"Come now Harley. My Harley." he purred slowly. Her eyes closed and she listened to his voice with her heart. "I have to admit, it isn't just wanting to show that I am a changed man. I know it is selfish, but I wish for you to come with me."

"WHAT?!" she asked, her eyes snapping open.

"You heard me babe. They would never let us be together here. But if we leave here then we can be together. Forever. And I can finally hold you in my arms."

"Oh Joker." she said with a smile.

"I have no idea how you have stayed single for so long. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And so incredibly kind." 

Harley clasped her hands on each side of his cheeks, wishing to place a kiss on those lips of his. He looked so different without the makeup. It was amazing. But the make up gave him an air about him that Harleen couldn't help but be drawn too. The first time she had seen him on tv, her heart skipped a beat, and when she learned she was going to be his psychiatrist, she about jumped with joy and nerves. The idea of him being free and running away with her thrilled her. They could be together, forever. Just them against the world. And if it meant she had another chance to see his face makeup again, oh it was so worth it. 

A thought passed by her, a thought that told her to fuck everyone. This man had shown more love and more kindness than any other guy ever had. Other guys only ever wanted to use her, and treat her like garbage. But Joker, he treated her like she mattered. Like she was someone to care about. Something more than a doormat. Something worthwhile that can actually make a difference in someone's life, and it made her feel amazing.

"Run away with me Harley. Run away with me and let's start a family. A beautiful family far away where we will be left alone. Where I can touch you and kiss you every second of every day." His eyes were kind, his face gentle. 

"Oh Joker! Yes! Let's do it!" 

Joker smiled playfully at her but inside, he chuckled at her. This stupid girl, thinking he had any interest in her. She was pathetic. No wonder no one wanted her. She was obsessive and easily manipulated. So desperate for love and attention. It disgusted him. Just play along a little longer. He would see his Batman soon.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is dwelling on his guilt

Bruce Wayne lied on his bed, eyes staring into the ceiling, without really looking at it. No. His mind was far off. Miles and miles deep into old memories. Tears spilled over his lids, and fell past his temples and into his ears. He roughly wiped them and sniffled. He laid an arm over his eyes and struggled to stop his emotions from taking over. Why did he have to dwell on the past? Nothing good ever came of it. It only ever brought him pain thinking of all the people he had lost. First his parents, then Rachel. Not to mention the countless innocent people who died at his enemy's hands because he just couldn't get there in time. He knew it wasn't exactly his fault, but still, it ate away at him. The worst, however, was the guilt he felt; the guilt over his parents, guilt over losing control, guilt over Rachel's death, and guilt over Harvey. After all that he had done, the guilt for Harvey ate at him the most. Guilt over not getting to him in time; guilt for letting the Joker get to him, twisting his mind, turning the once great man who the city desperately needed, into a monster. 

The Joker! That bastard! Why did Batman ever let him live? It was The Joker's fault. All his fault! He pranced around acting like a guy with no plan, but The Joker was no idiot. He knew exactly what he was doing. He had planned it all out, and when things changed, he would easily plan again. He had plans A-Z. He enjoyed himself too much to take any real risks without a backup plan. What the hell made this guy so horrible? And after all that he had done, no one knew who he really was. Even now, it still remains a mystery of what his real name is, and what his origin story contains. He is just a mystery to be uncovered. His prints, nor blood matched anything in the database. He was just a nameless nobody out in a sea of people, till one day he decided to draw attention to himself, more to his persona than anything. Who was the man really? What was his name? Where did he come from and why is he so damn monstrous. He did nothing but cause chaos, without lifting much of a finger. By using mostly words he manipulated others, which got 90% of his job done. He go other people to just do shit for him. Rarely did he have a physical part in it. He was damn clever, that was for sure. 

But why did he have to put Rachel into it? Why were the loved ones always an object for enemies to take advantage of? It was getting rather old. One thing was for sure, if he ever saw The Joker again, he wouldn't let him leave breathing. 

Bruce was snapped from his thoughts as a tapping on his door got his attention. He quickly sat up, rubbing the tears from his face and answered for Alfred to come in.

"Master Bruce. Is everything alright?" Alfred asked concern as he saw the tear stained face of Bruce, his eyes red and bloodshot, his hair askew.

Bruce looked away from him for a moment before clicking his tongue and standing up. "Good as I will ever be. Could you possibly bring my motorcycle around?"

"But Bruce, you haven't even eaten yet today and it is passed noon."

"I will go out and eat Alfred."

"If you insist. Not like my cooking ever amounts to anything."

"Alfred, you know that isn't what I meant." Bruce said with a reassuring smile. "I just need to go clear my head." Bruce stood and headed for his bathroom. He thought a cool shower would do him well to start off the day. 

"Very well Master Bruce. Anything else you would like me to do?"

"No Alfred. Thank you."

"You know, I do believe you have a meeting today as well."

"Is it Tuesday already?" chuckled Bruce. Damn he was always losing the days. It was hard to keep track staying up all day and through most of the night.

"Yes it is. I believe it is scheduled for two.

"Well, there is no time to waste then."

"Perhaps not. You know Bruce-" began Alfred, catching Bruce before he entered the bathroom. "If there is anything you need to get off your chest, please, I hope you know by now that you can talk to me whenever you need."

'Yeah, and put my burdens on you? You don't deserve that.' thought Bruce to himself. Instead, he just smiled and nodded, then entered the bathroom. Alfred sighed and left to get the car. 

When Bruce was done with his morning (though usually noon +) rituals, he left his bedroom dressed in navy blue O'Connor two-piece suit, and headed for his bike. ALfred stood beside it, helmet tucked under his arm. "Thank you Alfred. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. Maybe do something yourself for a change."

"Whoa." said Bruce taken back. "Alfred. What is going on? Something's obviously bothering you. What is it? How can I help?"

Alfred sighed, "It's nothing Master Bruce."

"It's obviously something. You having a mid life crises or something? Aren't you a little old for that?" said Bruce with a smirk.

Alfred lifted his middle finger and shoved it into Bruce's faces. Bruce laughed and brushed his hand to the side. "I love you Alfred. I hope you know that. You mean a lot to me. I do appreciate you very much so, and I hope I haven't neglected you or made you think otherwise."

Now it was Alfred's turn to be taken back, and he raised a brow at him. "I'm fine Master Bruce. Whatever it is, I will get over it. Enjoy your ride." 

Bruce sighed and decided to let it go for now. "Alright. Well, since I will be out, if there is anything you need, just call me."

"Yeah yeah. Go on sweetie, I will see you at home with a nice cold beer and supper on the stove." said Alfred mockingly.

"Alfred!" 

"I'm sorry Master Bruce. I really don't know where it's coming from."

Bruce shook his head and chuckled, then mounted his bike and slipped on his helmet. After giving Alfred a nod he took off down the long driveway and out the Wayne Family gate. He debated if he had time to stop and chill somewhere before going to work, but he decided to just got straight there. He couldn't get his mind off of Alfred, and why he was behaving so bitter. He usually had a sassy side, but this seemed to be different. Something was bothering him, and he wished Alfred would tell him. Suppose this is what Alfred felt like when Bruce wouldn't tell him something. Bruce usually would tell Alfred what was hurting him, he knew he could tell Alfred anything; but these recent thoughts that clouded his mind, he just wasn't ready to share.


	3. Death and Makeup

Bruce Wayne sat in his chair, face in the palm of his hand as he watched the drinking bird dip into a glass of water to which he had no idea how old it was. The room was air conditioned, keeping him cool in his suit, despite it becoming quite a hot day. He could feel the temperature heating up as he stepped outside just a half hour earlier for lunch. He now had a little less than an hour before his meeting and he sighed, feeling rather bored. Surely there was something he could be doing. Logging into his computer, he pulled up google chrome and decided to check the news. Perhaps something would perk him up. 

"Granny Cassidy breaks world record of biggest cookie. . . Woman, Harleen Quinzel, age 28 found dead with a stab wound to the heart in the middle of Robinson Park. . . That's terrible. Hmm." Bruce had sworn he had heard the name before. It was familiar yet he couldn't place it. Clicking on the article, in bold black letter the words 'ARKHAM ASYLUM'S PSYCHIATRIST HARLEEN QUINZEL FOUND DEAD IN ROBINSON's PARK.'

That's where he knew the name. DR. Quinzel was a psychiatrist who was given the Joker as an assignment. It came back to Bruce like a brick to the face. He kept reading, skimming through till he saw the name Joker. His heart stopped, eyes locked on the name. After several minutes, he backtracked and read.

'This early morning, around 6 a.m. a body was found in the middle of Robinson Park. Her wounds consisted of several cuts along her arms, stomach, and face, along with a stab wound to the chest. The most disturbing contribution however, was the infamous Joker smile carved into her face. If you can remember, the Joker is the very same man who just seven years ago, caused such chaos to our city. I am afraid to report that the Joker escaped . . . " Bruce stopped reading for a moment. The word "escaped" echoed inside his mind, the images of those terrible nights running back to him. " . . . just late last night, and we have reason to believe that Dr. Quinzel herself helped him in doing so. Rather it was willing or not, we do not know. No one has heard or seen anything on the Joker, and if you do, we implore you to call 911 immediately." Bruce stopped reading, and leaned back into his chair. This was much more than he wanted. This fucking Bastard was on the loose! It was going to be a long day and a very long night. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker pulled his hood further down his face, so not to draw attention to his scars as he walked down the sidewalk. The people who passed by paid no notice of him, and kept on with their day. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to walk into a store like that though. He was suddenly torn from his thoughts as a child, no older than six, ran into him, knocking herself over. Joker looked down at a girl, her brown hair in loose pigtails, her dark brown eyes almost in tears. Rather it was from hurting herself, or fear of the stranger in front of her, he wasn't sure, but he offered her a kind smile and kneeled before her. 

"Hello." he said sweetly. "Are you alright?"

The girl slowly nodded, trying to keep her tears from flowing. 

"That's good. I'm sorry I bumped into you. Would you like some candy?"

The girl seemed to perk up a little, confusion and reassurance written on her face. 

The Joker reached inside the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a purple lollipop. He handed it to her and she took it with a smile and sniffled before saying her thanks. Joker smiled warmly at her. "You are welcome. Let's get you up."

He offered her his hand and she took it. When she stood, she reached har arms out around him and held him close. Joker had not felt a hug since. . . well, he couldn't remember. He patted her back and chuckled. It felt nice. 

"Okay kiddo. Now that I helped you, will you be so kind as to help me with something?"

"What?" asked the girl, cocking her head to the side. 

"I need you to buy something for me. If I give you the money, will you go into this store here and buy me something?"

"I can, but why don't you just do it?" she asked.

"Well, curious little one. I don't exactly get along with the owner, and he refuses to do business with me. Will you be so kind?"

"Okay." she said and he handed her the money. She ran into the store and as she did so, a woman came into Joker's view just yards away looking real worried. She yelled out for her daughter, who she couldn't seem to find. Joker smiled and stopped the woman. "Hello. Miss." he said, getting her attention. "If you are looking for a little girl, I saw one just a moment ago, running across the street going east."

"Was she a little girl with pigtails and brown eyes?!" she said hopefully.

"Why yes she was."

"Oh thank you!" she said, almost out of breath and she took off, impatiently waiting for the light to turn so she could cross. Joker felt a bit of anxiety as she stood there, hoping the girl wouldn't come out yet. Then the cross walk lit up and the woman ran across. Joker let out a deep breath, and as if on cue, the little girl came out of the store. "Here you go." she said. 

"Thank you Darling." said Joker and he took the bag.

"Are you going to use that make up to cover up your scars?" she asked.

"Well, in a way. Would you like to learn how I got my scars?"

THe girl nodded. 

"Take a walk with me."

"But I should get back to mommy. I ran ahead of her."

"I will help you look for her."

"Okay!" shrieked the girl with excitement. "And you can tell me the story on the way."

"Perfect."


	4. WTF

When Joker could not (willingly) find the girls mother, he promised to take her to someone who could. He took her to downtown Gotham, rented a motel room, and made his way to the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet, he applied his makeup, letting the young one help him as to detract her from her tears. She laughed at the faces he made at her, and when he stood, looking into the mirror, he lost his breath. It had been so long since he had seen himself in his makeup, and it made him feel stunned and content at the same time. Like he had finally gotten something of his old self back. He smiled and looked down at the girl, who had started to paint herself. She giggled as she smears the white all over her face. Joker dipped two fingers into the black and applied it to her eyes, then laughed.   
“Well, aren't you just the sweetest little thing.” he stated, dipping down to her level. She giggled and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. “Now, you get yourself a little rest, and I will go find the Batman.”  
“I want to go with you!”   
“No no. Gotham streets are no place for a kid. Especially at night.”  
“But I want to meet Batman.” she said in a pout.  
“And you will lovely. I'll go out and find him. Till then, you got to stay here and be a good girl.”  
“Okay.”  
Joker smiled and tucked her into the covers. “Now go to sleep. When you wake up, Batman will be here.”  
“You promise.”  
“Cross my heart Darling.”   
The girl smiled and rolled to her side, closing her eyes. Joker leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. Oh he only hoped he'd find Batman tonight. This girl would be perfect to black mail him with. Even with no proof of having her, just saying he had a kid trapped somewhere was enough to make Batsy go batsy. Joker chuckled at the thought.   
First thing first however, he had to find the damn bat. Well, couldn't be too hard. Surely he had heard of Jokers escape by now and would be out looking. He could always make it easier on himself. He knew just how to get the bats attention. 

Batman had been lurking throughout Gotham most of the night. In just two hours the sun would be on the city, waking it's inhabitants . He wasn't sure if he should be relieved, surprised, or worried. The Joker had just busted out of Arkham the night before. If he wasn't going to make a move tonight, then he must getting things ready for something big. He felt giving in and heading home. He after all did have several meetings to attend, the first of which being in just seven hours. It sucked going from a cocky successful business man by day and a crime fighting vigilante at night. Took a tole on the body.   
Batman was just about to give up and head to his manor when he saw his symbol in the sky. His heart jumped and without another thought, he leaped from the building, landing effortlessly onto the next rooftop. He flew through the sky, and made his way across town in just fifteen minutes. Batman glided to the roof top of the police station and looked around in urgency, but Gordon was no where to be found. The rooftop seemed to be empty, and for a moment, Batman was confused, till an all too familiar voice echoed through his ears.   
“Hello Batsy.”  
Batman froze for a moment, a sudden chill running through him. A rage seemed to boil over him, and he turned to face the Joker. The Joker was laying under the bat projector, face in his palms, smiling and swinging his legs like a school girl. Batman rushed at him, pulling him from beneath the projector and onto his feet.   
“What the hell are you up to?!” he asked.  
“Oh Bats, still talking like that are you? Doesn't it hurt talking like that all night? Sounds like you smoke four packs a day. Not healthy you know.”  
“Shut up and tell me what the hell you are doing here?”  
“Well, I can't do both.” said Joker casually.   
Batman roared and slammed him into the rooftop. Joker winced but laughed it off. “Oh so angry Batman. You've done ignored me for seven years, and aren't even happy when I come to see you. I am hurt, and here I am thinking we were friends.”   
“You are scum.”  
“Oh shut that pretty little mouth of yours Bats. You still trying to put your self onto their level? Still trying to compare?”  
Batman glared at Joker, who stared into him with a soft smile. His rage began to slip from his mind, and he steadily loosened the grip on Jokers neck. His hands rested on the Joker chest and he leaned back. Joker could feel Batman's weight on his torso, (as gentle as it was since he didn't put his full weight down) and it sent a shock wave through his midsection, He wanted to laugh about it, but instead he let a smile creep onto his face. Batman hadn't noticed.   
“Don't act like you know me. You are a monster.” Batman abruptly stood and took a few steps back. Joker lied there for a moment before getting up.   
“A monster am I?” he laughed. “Funny coming from a man who dresses in black and beats the holey living shit out people”   
“In my defense, they are bad people I beat up.” Batman's mouth turned slight up in the corners.   
Joker's eyes went wide for a moment, then he threw his head back and laughed. “Is that a joke?”  
Batman frowned, feeling ashamed for cracking a joke. It was definitely not the right place or time. Still, it had been so long since he ever felt like making a joke and longer still since he felt a genuine smile tugging at him. He looked away from the Joker who leaned over to try and catch his eye.   
“Hey there Bats. What's wrong. You aren't any fun when you are sad. Brooding I can deal with, but sad is just sad.”  
“I'm fine. Now I'm taking you back to Arkham.”  
Joker jumped back. “Nope. Don't think so.”  
Batman felt like letting out an aggravated sigh, but he held it in. “And why not?”  
“I just got out baby! I am finally free again. You would not believe how crazy that place can make you.” he snickered.   
“More crazy than you already are.”  
Joker frowned. “I am not crazy.”  
It took Batman back to see how serious Joker had gotten.   
“Right.” said Batman. “Normal people kill all the time, wearing clown make up.”  
“Normal is an opinion. What is normal to the spider is chaos for the fly. What is normal to me is crazy to the world. What is normal for you, well . .” Joker trialed off into a chuckle. “Everyone has their own views of normal. And should I be deemed crazy just because I kill and wear make up? Lot's of other people kill other people, yet they are thrown into jail. I was deemed crazy because I wore make up, and I am devilishly clever.”  
“You murder went far beyond just killing someone. You killed multiple people and your reasoning was horrendous.”  
“Was it though?”   
“Yes.” said Batman flatly.   
Joker could tell something was eating away at Batman, and it wasn't just his return. Something else was deep in his mind, something he was trying to not think about at the moment.   
“Well, alright. Take me then.”   
“What?” asked Batman softly, unsure and suspicious.  
“Take me in. I will go with no trouble.”  
“I don't . . . what is your game here?” he glared at Joker.  
“Nothing. Well . . . there is one thing.”  
“What?” asked Batman, clearly not in the mood for any games.  
“Oh never mind. I don't want to play if you are going to act like that.” Joker turned to the side, arms crossed over his chest, nose stuck up in the air.   
Batman sighed. “Joker, please.”  
Joker looked over at him, annoyed of Batman's demeanor. He was expecting a big fight, and here he was giving up before anything could even happen. How boring. “I have a child with me. Stole her.”  
“What?! Who?!”  
Joker shrugged. “I don't know, never asked her name.”  
Batman launched at him, gripping Joker by his shirt and holding him up off his feet. “Where is she?!”  
“There we are Bats!”  
“Where is she?!” he shouted again, throwing him hard down onto the roof top. He put Joker between his legs and gripped tight to his throat.   
“There you go. Any tighter, you might make me cum.”  
Batman mouth fell open and he loosened his grip on Joker's neck, his face burning up. “Shut up and tell me where she is.” he said annoyed.   
“Don't let go. Squeeze tighter.” Joker purred.   
Batman let go of his throat and punched him, splitting the skin on his cheek. Joker laughed, which angered Batman even more, and he punched him again, harder.   
Joker smiled and brought his arms up around Batman. "Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."  
Batman frowned, and leaned away, and Joker held him tighter. Batman could easily break away if he wanted to, but he decided to humor Joker for a moment. "How do I know there really is a girl?"  
Joker thought for a moment, and licked his bottom lip in a habit. "Do you really want to take that chance?"  
Batman let out a little groan. "What does she look like?"  
"Little girl, dark hair and eyes. Took her this morning. The mom was quite anxious to get her back. Sure she is making missing posters as we speak.   
"Take me to her Joker."  
"Kiss me."  
"WHy?"  
"Just cause. I mean you have ignored me for seven years, least you can do is this one little thing. I will let you know where she is."  
"Why don't I just beat it out of you?"  
"Oh come on Bats. You know that wont work. Just one little kiss, and I will tell you where she is."  
"Or you can be a good little clown, take me to the girl and follow me back to Arkham."  
"Nah!" Joker caught Batman off guard, pulling him down in a kiss. Joker's mouth forced his way into Batman's as his hands snaked around his body. Batman gasped at the impact, sure his lips would be bruised. Joker hooked his legs around him, pushing Batman onto his manhood, and he let out a moan through their kiss. Batmans mind went blank for a moment. He hadn't been touched in so long. He felt Joker tongue venturing his mouth and he pulled back with a jump. Joker however, tackled him, rolling Batman to his back as he dipped down to kiss Batman again. He rolled his hips forward, hitting Batman in his sensitive area which made Batman arch back, gasping into Joker mouth. He gripped onto Jokers hips to try and stop him from grinding into his, but the sensation was incredible. Joker began to go harder, and he wished he could tare that stupid cowl off Batman's face and lick down his neck. Batman let out a growl and pushed Joker off of him. He jumped up and backed away, taking in hard deep breaths, shaking from what had just happened. Joker lay on his back, laughing uncontrollably.   
"Well you made me hard as a rock. Suppose thatll do." said Joker and he got up, then looked over at batman who was avoiding eye contact. "Let's go."


End file.
